1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game processing server apparatus and a game processing server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A social game is provided in a social networking service (SNS), and is an online game in which a player plays the game while having communications with other players. As the social game is provided in the SNS, which is proposed for providing communications between participants, the social game is configured to provide more communications to the players compared with a previously known online game although such an online game also provides communications to the players.
As one kind of such social games, a social Role Playing Game (RPG) is known. In the social RPG, a quest (mission) is provided in which a player character operated by a player (user) goes through a predetermined area in a map while playing the game.
In this quest, various events are set to occur when the player character goes through the predetermined area while consuming energy points or the like. For example, the player character can learn magic power, a skill or the like by encountering and defeating an enemy character or encountering a bonus item. Further, when the player clears a quest in an area where a boss character is set, the boss character appears so that the player character can fight against the boss character. When the player character defeats the boss character, the player character can get a weapon or a reward.
Thus, the player tries to clear quests and expects to obtain an ability, a weapon, a reward or the like through the predetermined events.
Especially, an appearance of an event such as encountering the boss character is considered as an important aspect in the game, and the player looks forward to the appearance of such an event.
Generally, the boss character is provided with a rank such as normal (N)), rare (R), super rare (SR) or the like in accordance with its strength or frequency of appearance. When the player character beats the boss character with the higher rank, the player character can obtain the stronger weapon or the higher reward.
As described above, the player considers the appearance of the event including encountering the boss character as an important aspect in the game. Here, there are strong players and weak players in a game world. Thus, sometimes it is easy for the strong player to beat the boss character with the higher rank while it is difficult for the weak player to beat the boss character even with the lower rank. Even in such a case, as long as the player enjoys the game by himself or herself, there may be no problem. The player just recognizes the boss character as strong or weak by himself or herself.
Similarly, even if the same character appears regardless of the fighting situation of the player in the game, as long as the player enjoys the game by himself or herself, there may be no problem.
However, for the social game, the players often have communications with other players, and sometimes, the players make a team to compete with other teams. Thus, the players often know how strong the boss character is before actually fighting against the boss character.
For example, a player may not enjoy the game anymore if the player cannot beat a boss character which is said to be very weak by other players. In such a case, the relative levels of the players (in fighting against other players or the like, for example) become sufficiently large to disturb a balance among players in the game world, and there is a possibility that the players cannot enjoy the game as a result.